


[podfic] to another magnet

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Dansen Fic Week, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: For #DansenFicWeek, a [podfic] version: "Getting to know each other this way, sweaty and groaning into the dim light of the apartment, Alex licking and nipping the skin near her collarbone—it all feels like a natural next step. A new aspect of each other to explore.And oh, does it feel good."akaSome Dansen firsts.





	[podfic] to another magnet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] to another magnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037235) by [trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads). 

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://soundcloud.com/trashyeggoll/to-another-magnet) )_

**to another magnet**

**by **trashyeggroll

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 14:58

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] to another magnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037235) by [trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads)


End file.
